A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved mouthpiece for use with bottles and the like to accelerate the flow of liquid from the bottle when a consumer drinks directly from the bottle.
B. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
As is well known, when a consumer drinks directly from a bottle by insertion of the neck of the bottle into the mouth of the consumer and inverting the bottle, the flow of liquid from the bottle is not continuous since air must be allowed to enter the bottle to replace the liquid that has been consumed. One device designed for this purpose is shown in Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,033 and comprises a tubular accessory that can be inserted into the neck of the bottle, and forming a tubular extension for insertion in the mouth of the consumer so that the consumer's lips are separated from the mouth of the bottle, and in the region of this separation the tubular accessory is formed with a peripheral row of small holes or slots through which air can enter the bottle as liquid is being consumed. The holes or slits are of sufficiently small size that liquid does not leak from them.